


The Truth In Your Eyes

by mansonsanalbeads



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansonsanalbeads/pseuds/mansonsanalbeads
Summary: A poem based on Marilyn Manson's songs Stigmata and User Friendly





	The Truth In Your Eyes

I don't want to look in your eyes,  
Because I'm afraid I'll forgive you.  
They never seem to tire of singing,  
Their venom dripping with sweetness.

Your eyes sing but your mouth lies.  
Never fail, I do, to see such spark.  
But in my humble form, may I ask,  
Who in your path truly bears your mark?

Use me, only on my turn,  
And then serve your turn upon me.   
But how could I ever decline,  
That most wondrous reprise riddled with lies?

Because the only truth I know,  
Is the look in your eyes.


End file.
